ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Teamo Supremo Movie
The Teamo Supremo Movie is a 2004 American animated action-adventure comedy film based on the television series of the same name. The film was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, and released theatrically on May 14, 2004. This is the 7th Disney movie based on a TV show. It is the fourth and last theatrical movie to be based off a TV show from Disney's One Saturday Morning, and the last theatrical movie based on any animated Disney television show. In this film, Spencer Breslin, Alanna Ubach, Martin Mull, Fred Willard and Brian Doyle-Murray, from the series reprise their roles as Crandall, Hector, Brenda, Governor Kevin, Mr. Paulson and The Chief respectively. Synopsis It features the adventures of three kids becoming a team of superheroes. They need to fight crime for good, before the villains to come and get them. Voice Cast * Spencer Breslin as Crandall / Captain Crandall * Alanna Ubach as Hector Felipé Corrio / Skate Lad and Brenda / Rope Girl * Martin Mull as Governor Kevin * Fred Willard as Mr. Paulson * Brian Doyle-Murray as The Chief * Julia Sweeney as Crandall's Mom * Rachel Crane as Jean * Robert Stack as Gordon / The Silver Shield * Gary Owens as Nick / The Dark Talon * Vene L. Arcoraci as Patience * Jason Marsden as Ollie Jimson * Maurice LaMarche as Baron Blitz * Jess Harnell as Chopper Daddy * Pamela Adlon as Justin / Scooter Lad * Sydney Walsh as Madame Snake and The Sinister Stylist * Edward Asner as Mr. Large * Joel Murray as Helius Inflato * Tim Curry as Laser Pirate * Wallace Shawn as The Gauntlet * April Winchell as Hypnotheria * Diedrich Bader as Dehydro * Gary Cole as Mr. Vague * Grey DeLisle as Electronica * Casey Kasem as DJ Despicable * S. Scott Bullock as Dr. Droid Trivia * The Teamo Supremo Movie is the last Disney movie to be based on a One Saturday Morning show. * This time Teamo were wearing the alternate outfits from the season 2 episode "You Better Start Calling Me Chief!". * This is the third One Saturday Morning movie that was rated G. * Crandall and Brenda revealed their last names were Connors and Snyder. * That film is similar to Doug's 1st Movie and Recess: School's Out. * The animation style of the movie had shading than the original show. Reception The film received positive reviews and currently holds a 72% rating by the critics on Rotten Tomatoes and a 61% approval rating by the audience. The site's consensus reads: "It's more great like the original show, but with more fun and action for kids." Transcript *''The Teamo Supremo Movie/Transcript'' *''The Teamo Supremo Movie/Trailer Transcripts'' Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:2004 films Category:American films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:G-Rated films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films Category:Family films Category:Animated Films Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:2004 Category:Superhero films Category:Children's films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation